Splashpaw
Splashpaw is a white and gray splashed tom with one amber and one blue eye. Owned by Foxyrulz Life Kit Splashkit was born to Icefur, along with his three siblings Darkkit, Bluekit and Swiftkit. Out of all the kits, he looked the most like his mother, having the most white and her odd two-toned eyes. His father was the Stormclan deputy Flintear, but he didn’t find out till later. He was also the largest kit of the litter, being extremely thick boned. Splashkit was a very silly kit. He wanted to be something his mother could be proud of, but he knew kithood was a time for fun. However, he was also very observant; he saw how the warriors whispered about him and his littermates, particularly Darkkit. When his mother attacked Bluekit he’d been terrified into silence for days. This was his first encounter with his mother’s insanity, at only a moon and a half old. Things got worse as he was being nursed by Silverstripe and cared for by her and Cloudwing. Granted, he loved his family and bore no ill will against them, but being with them meant their mother had gotten into another fight. He tried to defend his mother, just like his older brother did, but he found it harder and harder with every attack she did. He drew within himself. None of the kits wanted to play with him; Honeykit was always scared or playing with his other siblings, his brothers and sister too worried about the next fight. Splashkit was forced to become much more mature than he needed to in such a short time. He was the diffuser of Icefur’s rage, learning the one way to make his mom calm herself was her kits. As much as he was terrified of it, he forced himself to do it so his siblings didn’t have to. He came to despise his mother, but didn’t show it or state it outright. He became close friends with the apprentice Silentpaw, who was his opposite, in a sense; the brown cat was silly and clumsy like a kit, always friendly and ready to play. He became Splashkit’s best friend from that day forward, always making time to visit his goofy friend. When Icefur’s banishment came around, she turned to all of her kits in a pleading scramble to take the last thing she had in life. When she tried to touch Splashkit, his emotions came flooding out at once; he screamed at her that she was not his mother, that he was done with her. He ran to Silverstripe for comfort and refused to look at his mother throughout the banishment. After this point Splashkit drifted farther from his biological family and started claiming other cats for family members. He refused to call Icefur his mother anymore; if he had to speak of her he called her by her warrior name. Whitestar became a father figure to Splashkit, trying to sooth his young mind and let him know everything was alright. Not having a father, and no clue of who he was, Splashkit started growing closer to the leader. Apprentice When he was made an apprentice he received Wrenscar as his mentor. She became his second mother to him, a confidant when he had second thoughts on things or Silentspark wasn’t around. She told him about his father after he’d had a dream where the ghost of Hopethorn told him of his heritage. Splashpaw was disgusted that both of his parents were horrible cats and drew further and further from his family as he found another one. He was concerned when Silentspark started dating the kittypet known as Meringue, but as the she-cat was friendly to him and an absolute doll to his best friend, he was happy for him. But deep down, he was feeling neglected. But like all his emotions he bottled it up so no one could see it. Not long after the death of Raggedheart, Silentspark’s father, his friend disappeared. Terrified for his safety, Splashpaw went on several solo patrols to find him, but to no avail. He was visited by Flintear again, but this time was more aggressive than fearful. He refused to listen to him, to the point Flintear attacked him to get him to listen. Splashpaw started screaming and fighting back, much like his mother. The tom showed him visions; the first was where his friend had gone to. Splashpaw was horrified to know his friend had left to be a kittypet, without even saying goodbye, but he said he was fine, his emotions bottling up again. He was having a mental breakdown when Flintear showed him the second vision; him attacking his littermates with the same insanity of Icefur in his eyes. He'd seen his sister fleeing in fear, and Darkpaw dead on the ground- killed by his paws. more tba